xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Lin/Techniques
This page is a list of Techniques Wang Lin practiced on his cultivation path. They define his cultivation, so a great part of his personality and innate self. Soul * Wang Lin's Soul contains the Soul-Devourer nature, Soul Gem. He later obtained the form of an Ancient Thunder Dragon (Ancient Thunder Dragon was Greed's Second Origin Soul but in the end, it was eaten by the soul-devourer form of Wang Lin), Heavenly Flame (absorb a bit of the Burn the Heavens spell ), Devilish Flames', '''Fire Dragon, and Flame Dragon (these three kinds of fire energy fused with the Vermilion Bird) . * Ancient Order Soul. Wang Lin obtain a drop of Soul Blood from the Ancient Race Heavenly Blood Calamity to transform his soul into an Ancient Order Soul close to the Ancient Ancestor, close enough to be considered the the Ancient Ancestor's Fourth Child (the Three Children obtain 3 Soul Drop each and are the Founders of the 3 Ancient Country). }} '''Main Body' * Human (Start) (Former) * [[Ancient God|''Ancient God]] cultivating the 'body. (Former) * ''Ancient One'' cultivating the 3 Paths (God, Devil, Demon) of the Ancient Clan. * '[[Celestial|''Celestial]] cultivating dao/qi ''with an Immortal Celestial Body. '''End - '''27 Stars (Complete Gu Body = Gu Shen (Ancient God) + Gu Mo (Ancient Devil) + Gu Yao (Ancient Demon) + Xian (Immortal Body). Avatars # ''Human cultivating dao/qi. (Fused back with the Main Body when he obtained a strand of hair of the Immortal Ancestor) #* Celestial Body (Mid Quality) '' ''(Former) #* Thunder Body (Former) #* Immortal Celestial Body # Ancient Demon cultivating demonic energy. (Fused back with the Main Body to become an Ancient One) # Ancient Devil cultivating devilish energy. (Fused back with the Main Body to become an Ancient One) # Otherworldly Void Avatar # True Bodies #* Five Elements True Body #* Slaughter True Body Bloodline * Higher than Royal (Ancient Clan) ** Royal Blood in the Cave World mean that your bloodline purity is close to the Ancestor that left the Ancient Order Lineage in the Cave World. The Ancestor/Ye Mo's bloodline belongs to the High class so Wang Lin has a not so low bloodline but it's not the best because Ye Mo's original bloodline as an Ancient Order was common in the Ancient Clan's Imperial Family but with the 9 drop of blood and one drop of soul blood, he was able to obtain a bloodline higher than the Royal Bloodline. * Immortal Celestial Bloodline (Celestial Clan) ** Wang Lin was first given the Immortal Celestial Bloodline by Lian Daofei in the world of the Nether Beast. Later, Wang Lin obtains a Celestial Vein formed by the hair of the Celestial Ancestor allowing him to fuse celestial energy and ancient energy to a certain degree. Special Vital Structures * Divine Sense Eyes * Heart of Slaughter * Heart Restriction * Eyes Suppressing the World (From the fragment of the sword the green-robed old man (Ji Si) had fused into his eyes) Essence Cultivation Life and Death Essence During his life and death battle with Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Life and Death to a new level, awakening his Life and Death Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his Cultivating the Life and Death Domain, although he didn't use this Domain after gaining his Thunder and Fire power his pre-existing comprehension into it didn't simply disappear. After entering his Dream Dao with the aid of three Dao Fruits, Wang Lin managed to complete his Life and Death Essence. Karma Essence After sacrificing all of his six stars to gain a last desperate power against Daoist Water, Wang Lin comprehended Karma to a new level and gained the Karma Essense. This Essense is likely a direct result of his cultivation of the Karma Domain, his insight into Karma itself didn't simply disappear. After entering his Dream Dao with the help of three Dao Fruits, Wang Lin completed his Karma Essence. True and False Essence After his Star of Law representing his True and False Domain was destroyed during his fight with Daoist Water the Domain reached completion and evolved into the True and False Essense. After entering his Dream Dao with the help of three Dao Fruits, Wang Lin completed his True and False Essence. }} Samsara/Reincarnation Wang Lin begin to comprehend the Samsara, so he can complete the Void Essence fusion. It's the last Dao shown comprehended by Wang Lin to attain the Heaven Trampling Realm. Slaughter Thunder Essence True Body * Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of murder (All Black appearances) * He was given independence and sent back in time by Wang Lin to find a method in order to resurrect Li Muwan. After her resurrection, Slaughter cancelled his own intelligence and merged back with Wang Lin. Thunder Essense }} Wang Lin in his Soul-Devourer ''form, '''devoured half of the soul of an Ancient Thunder Dragon' that Greed released and who chased him until the pit with a great suction force situated in the East Demon Spirit Sea, and that eventually led Wang Lin to the Allheaven Star System. Furthermore ,after Wang Lin's body was destroyed by a Moongazer he was guided by the remnants of the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and his Heaven Defying Bead to a thunder lake where he rebuilt his body exactly as it was but only with thunder. This allows him to turn his body into thunder if and when he chooses. Later on, Wang Lin cultivated (with the Thunder Origin Spell) in a great thunder lake (the first location where the Heaven Defying Bead was found) where he attained great insight concerning the law of thunder. It made his soul grow even more powerful. In the Allheaven Star System Wang Lin also devoured the celestial thunder that originally came to guide him, with the help of the Thunder Cauldron, to the Celestial Realm Thunder. During the Celestial Title Competition, he devoured the Thunder Celestial Temple's Thunder Lake's Thunder Spirit to attain a 50% fusion with the Ancient Thunder Dragon Soul and gain the True power of the Ancient Thunder Dragon, the Ancient Thunder Dragon Roar, to call thunder. During his battle against the 5th Heaven Blight head elder of the Scatter Thunder Clan, he once again devoured 8 ancient thunder dragons that the later released. Afterwards Daoist Scattered Spirit gave to Wang Lin tens of thousands of Spiritual Thunder bolts. Finally, after reaching a certain amount of insight into thunder and then sacrificing his obsolete Karma and Life and Death Domains, Wang Lin gained both a Thunder and a Fire Essence. After destroying the Scatter Thunder Clan, Wang Lin created 3 more types of Accompanying Thunder to compliment the 6 he stole and complete his Essense of Thunder. These 3 are Bloodline Thunder, which was created by sacrificing the Thunder Toad, Ji Thunder, which was created from the Ji Realm, and Defying Thunder, created from his own will. Wang Lin's Thunder Essense is thus now complete. Wang Lin regards this as the first of his "Five Broken Fingers", essentially making it equivalent to a Heaven Waning Cultivator's First Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Thunder Tattoo in his right eye. After receiving the true Immortal Celestial blood of a certain "Lunatic" all of Wang Lin's Essense are refined into a golden Celestial form. His Thunder Essense turns into Celestial Thunder. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. Later, after being captured as the Green Devil sacrifice, the Dao Devil Sect's Sect Master fed his own Thunder Essence into Wang Lin's to evolve it into his Essence True Body, which he then controlled and used it to erase Wang Lin's Mind and Memory without causing great harm to the Soul. However Wang Lin was protected by the Heaven Defying Bead, which allowed him to seize the Essence True Body back after the Devil Dao Sect Master's will was removed for the Green Devil. Restrictions Essence After acquiring all of he Four Great Restrictions: Annihilation, Life and Death, Time and Ancient Soul, Wang Lin is stated to be a step away from forming this Essence. Wang Lin finally mastered the Restriction Essence by merging the laws of the world and millions of fused formations from the Immortal Astral Continent into the blood lines of his eyes, which he gained from the Great Soul Sect's Ghostly Sail. Wang Lin obtain a lot of restriction with the help of Xuan Luo and use his 5 Element True Body to make his Restrictions Essence absorb the restriction to form the Restrictions Essence True Body. Slaughter Essence Wang Lin awoke this essence after returning to the Cloud Sea Star System to kill Daoist Water. This Essence is largely unknown and takes more than just a lifetime of killing to awaken. It was capable of freezing the Cloud Sea just by being present. This Essence was then further refined during the first battle of the war between the Sealed and Outer Realms, where Wang Lin was the first responder for the Sealed Realm side and killed thousands of Outer Realm cultivators with aid from the Sealed Realm Formation. Wang Lin completed this Essence by consuming Qing Shui's Black Sword, which was condensed using his own Slaughter Essence in turn. He form his Slaughter Essence True Body with the help of his lifetime of slaughter. Absolute Beginning Essence Wang Lin comprehend the Absolute Beginning Essence from the Dong Lin Pond by comprehending the Essence of the Spirit sealed under the Great Saint Continent. He form his Absolute Beginning Essence True Body by creating a Cave World with the Mourning Clan's technique, the Great Empyrean's Faith Technique and Drifting Time to comprehend. Absolute End Essence Wang Lin comprehend the Absolute End Essence from the Dong Lin Pond by comprehending the Essence of the Spirit sealed under the Great Saint Continent. He form his Absolute End Essence True Body by creating a Cave World with the Mourning Clan's technique, the Great Empyrean's Faith Technique and Drifting Time to comprehend. Five Elements Essence True Body * Representing Wang Lin's lifetime of cultivation. Fire Essence Wang Lin obtain the Vermillion Bird Mark from Huang Long and glimpse in the Fu Clan's Golden Leaf Flame Source Origin in the Immortal Graveyard's 17th Layer. He awaken The Vermillion Bird Mark the first time with the help of Ming Hai's Burn the Heaven to obtain the power of Fire, then devour a Fire Dragon Spirit, the Flame Dragon and the Devilish Flame to make a second awakening. Later learn the Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor's Nine Mysterious Technique's First Transformation to fuse Thunder and Fire. After awakening his Divine Phoenix Sect Mark three times, Wang Lin's comprehension of fire reached a peak. This allowed him to gain a Fire Essence. After undergoing the 4th awakening, Wang Lin gained Ethereal fire and absorbed the Nine Tribulation Karma fires, giving him 9 accompanying types of fire for his Fire Essence. Thanks to the Heaven Defying Bead, his Ethereal Fire is also the first and only of its kind to be able to be Cultivated, rather than being limited from the moment if its creation. Wang Lin considers this equivalent to his second "Five Broken Finger", making it the same as a Heaven Waning Cultivator's Second Heaven's Blight. It takes the form of a Nine-Colored Vortex in his left eye. After gaining the blood of a certain "Lunatic", Wang Lin's Nine Coloured Ethereal Fire turns into a golden coloured Celestial Ethereal Fire. Wang Lin can give a Seed of this Essence to others to help them reach the Third Step or refine said Seed into a weapon to protect them. After entering the Immortal Astral Continent, Wang Lin realised that his foreign Fire Essence could absorb the Heavenly Bull Continent's Fire Veins, after consuming around 120 Fire Veins and then the Main Fire Vein, he was able to evolve his Fire Essence into a Fire Essence True Body. Water Essence Wang Lin first obtained a drop of water essence from the All-Seer. He then cultivated the essence seed during his visit to the 5 elements planet. After obtaining the Water Essence Drop of the Great Soul Sect's Founder, Wang Lin use the Pill Sea and the Ten Thousand Purity Water to attain completion. Later, after being captured as the Green Devil sacrifice, the Green Devil Clan's old man helped him evolve his essence in True Body. Earth Essence After being captured to serve as the Green Devil's sacrifice, so he can better host the Green Devil Scorpion's Soul, the temple master used his family's ancient resources to give birth to an Earth Essence within Wang Lin's body. This was done because the Green Devil is itself an Earth Elemental being. This process went so far as to also condense it into an Essence True Body. Wood Essence Wang Lin obtain the Wood Essence from the Mountain Tree Continent's Mountain Tree dead Spirit essence. He attain the Great Accomplishment from absorbing 8 spirit bead essence. He form the Wood Essence True Body with the help of the Ancient Shi Branch's 5th Prince's gift that contain pure Wood Essence. Gold Essence Wang Lin obtain the Gold Essence from absorbing a Second Fragment of the Immortal Ancestor's Immortal Absolute Sword found in the Mountain Tree Continent's Mountain Tree Seal. He attain Great Accomplishment by obtaining a Third Fragment from Jiu Di Grand Empyrean. He Form his Gold Essence True Body from a Fourth Fragment of the Immortal Absolute Sword taken from the Immortal King. Divine Abilities Self-Created Divine Abilities Original Spells # Sundered Night (Dao of Beginning and End) # Flowing Time (Dao of Eternity) # Dream Dao (Dao Spell) # Karma Print (Dao of Karma) # Life and Death Seal (Dao of Life and Death) # True and False Eternal Seal (Dao of True and False) Other # Underworld River # 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm (Magic Arsenal) # Immortal Ancient Body (Evolved from Ancient Immortal Finger) (Ancient Clan) # Unnamed Wheel Formation (Evolved from Life-Death, Karma, True-False Wheel Formation) # Heart-Pounding Thunder # One Step Tread the Heaven (Dao of Space) (Created through enlightenment of the Heaven Trampling Bridges) Celestial Spells # War Spirit Print # Thunder Origin Spell # Nether Guide # Heaven Extinction Spell # Fog Transformation Thunder Spell # Open the Ancient Thunder Realm # Seven-Colored Lance # Three Life Spell # Eighth Level Celestial Dao, Extreme Fire Dao # Soul Eye Dao # Soul Fantasy Origin # Multi-Layered Illusion Spell # Rapid Spell Art Situ Nan's 3 Spells (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spells) # Finger of Death -> 100 Fingers of Death # Demonic Finger # Underworld Finger All Seer and Planet Tian Yun's Spells # Nine Cycle Celestial Refining Tactic (Incomplete Low Quality Celestial Spell) # Celestial Slaughter Art (All Seer Spell) with Slaughter Sword # Heavenly Fate Finger Celestial Emperor Qing Lin Spells # Void Stop Spell # Falling Star # Body Formation Celestial Emperor Bai Fan's 6 Spells # Call the Wind # Summon the Rain # Magic Arsenal # Mountain Crumbles # Lands Collapse # Dark Moon, Clear Skies Dao Master Blue Dream's 3 Spells (Spirit Void Spells) * Heaven Reversal Stamp * Light and Shadow Shield * Fusion (Dao Spell) Vermilion Bird Divine Abilities # Nine Mysterious Transformations # Fire Burn # Rise Three Realm Flame Origin # Nine Mysterious Spell, Fire escape # White Vermillon Bird (Evolved into a ''Blue Vermilion Bird , then a 9 colored Vermillion Bird) # Burning Realm Ancient Umbrella '''Ancient Spells' # Ancient Restrictions # Spirit Transformation # Merit Spirit # Ancient God’s Weapon (God Slaying Spear Tu Si's Life Treasure) # God Slaying Seal # Origin Ancient God, Borrowing the Power of the AncestorsChapter 942 # 100 Avatars # Life Exchange # God Punch # Mysterious God Star # God Tremble, Army Formation # Devil Dao, Life and Death Reverse # Heaven Ripping # Demonic spell, The Fiery Wind Turns Into a Mountain! # God, Demon, Devil, Ancient Dao, No Celestial! Other Divine Abilities Restrictions Spells # Ancient Restrictions # Restriction Flags # 18 Plum Restriction # Annihilation Restriction # Nine Deaths Perish Formation # Time Restriction # Life and Death Restriction # Ancient Soul Restriction Sword Divine Abilities # Heavenly Chop # 10 Million Swords Deer Spells with a Hint of the 3rd Step # Third Eye Spell Joss Flames (Destroyed and not used at all) * Wind and Rain World + 18 Layers of Hell Reincarnation Realm Techniques # Attractive Force Technique # Disguising Technique # Memory Erasing Technique # Underworld Ascension Method #* It is the technique that can make one reach the Core Formation Realm the fastest #* Split into 3 stage: Ancestral Meridian, Dantian, and Qi Sea. Each with 3 levels, when the third level is reached a Cold Core is formed. When all three Cold Cores are formed one can fuse them together and have a high chance to reach the Core Formation Stage. #* Reaching complete grants him the Underworld Ascension Flame #* Wang Lin reaches major completion in this technique in Chapter 145 # Yin Energy Detection Technique # Ji Realm Spiritual Energy Condensing (not the official name) # Ghost Summoning Technique # Divine Path # Earth Escape Technique # Refining Technique # Devouring Technique # Fireball Technique # Soul Vortex # Soul Searching # Soul Refining Sect Techniques # Star Rotation # Heavenly Devil Sound # Spatial Bending # Planet Soul Extraction # Ji Realm # God Speed Divine Arts Category:Wang Lin